City of Lost Wishes
by etrainx3
Summary: **City of Fallen Angels Spoiler** After a horrific attack on the New York shadowhunters, several mysterious events lead up to the most surprising event of all. Will the friends stick together through it?
1. It's A Beautiful Life For Us

**Dear Readers,  
>For those of you who have read my other three stories, I'm terribly sorry. I have completely lost all inspiration for writing those stories. Therefore, I am willing to hand over each story to a willing author to continue to make them come alive (Though I still want you to give me credit for what I was able to pull through and the general idea. Lol). Anyway, just message me or review on this new story I am starting (Include which story you would like to continue and how many chapters you will commit to it), and I will choose among the willing participants! I really hope some will give their time to finish the stories I have begun. <strong>

**Love you all,  
>etrainx3 (Erin)<strong>

**Aside from all that above, I am really excited to start a new story! Hopefully I can keep up the inspiration for this one, but if you review, I bet I can pull tons of chapters through. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare has all the credit for the beautiful ideas and characters of **_**The Mortal Instruments**_**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It's a Beautiful Life for Us<p>

My mind and body raced with adrenaline as a flipped, tossed, and flew myself over the balance beams hanging just below the training room's ceiling. Just weeks ago I was afraid to drop to the floor with a bungee cord, now I risked the chance of a few broken bones just letting myself go where it wants. After a few more flips, a launched myself at the ground and landed with a summersault. I took off my earphones blaring my favorite music, and gathered up some daggers for target practice.

I threw one. I hear the soft _whoosh_ as it flew through the air. I grinned when it dug into the center of the bulls-eye on the target. Every time I succeeded in my shadowhunter training, I had one golden-haired boy to thank. Jace was my main trainer, which meant he pushed me harder and trained me longer than anyone else. Jace was also my boyfriend, which meant he hugged me tighter, kissed me sweeter, and made me laugh louder than anyone else did (I would hope…).

Though today he wasn't able to come and train me. Something about meeting with the Luke and the head of the vampire coven to discuss matters which he would "tell me later." But he wasn't hesitant to tell me that I could train alone today. He was always up-front with my training.

I threw another dagger, landing its point right next to the first. One more and I was done.

Sweat covered my body, head to toe. All I wore today was a dark green sports bra and Nike shorts. My hair was pulled back in its usual "training" hairdo, a ponytail, but I could feel the sweat dripping off my neck. _Shower._ With that final thought, I gathered my towel and water bottle and headed back towards my room.

As I made it down the hallway, a low whistle stopped me in my tracks. I turned to look and saw Jace leaning against his door frame, dressed in his usual black attire.

"Damn, Clary," Jace grinned as he started towards me, "You make me regret having to miss training with you. Why do you never wear that to our usual training sessions?" He folded his hands around my waist.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Well, for one, it would be too distracting towards the trainer." I winked, "You know how it is with him, I think he's trying to get with me…"

Jace laughed, "Oh yeah…I think he is too."

Finally, he reached his head down to lay his lips on mine. Our mouths molded together, almost as if they were made to fit. The kiss started out slow and soft, but Jace deepened it until he ran his tongue along my lower lip and…

"Ahem…" A voice echoed a few feet away.

_Isabelle_. I started to look up from Jace to see her, but he didn't approve apparently. His hold on me tightened around the waist with one hand, and with the other he cupped my face to deepen the kiss even more.

"Okay, _ew_," Isabelle whined from the sidelines, "I'm sure the PDA is all fun for you guys on the inside, but on the outside it's down-right _nasty_. You know, bedrooms are a pretty awesome place to suck each other's faces off…"

Jace finally retaliated and released his hold on me, keeping one of my hands in his, "What do you want, Isabelle?" His face had a mixture of annoyance, from interrupting our kiss, and love for his adopted sister. My cheeks reddened and I bit my lower lip.

Isabelle's hand was on her hip and she was wearing an apron, "Well, I just wanted you to try my new dish!"

Jace gasped and whispered under his breath, "Hell no." With my hand still in his, he quickly scurried us away towards my room.

The only thing I heard before Jace slammed my door shut was Izzy shouting, "Rude! Fine! I'll get Alec and Magnus!"

I shook my head, "Good luck with that."

Jace chuckled and spread himself out on my bed.

"I need a shower now Jace," I peaked at him and saw him smirking.

"I'll help then!" He motioned like he was about to get up, but he knew what I would say. No thanks. Our relationship had gotten pretty serious, but I don't think I was ready for _that_ kind of serious.

All I did though was role my eyes, push him back down on the bed, and head into my bathroom to take my much-needed shower.

After twenty minutes of lathering, rinsing, and repeating, I finally rapped a towel around me and went back into my room to see Jace napping. I quickly changed into skinny jeans and a t-shirt and saw his peaceful face awaken.

"You look so peaceful when you're asleep," I cooed and climbed up next to him on my bed.

Jace's arm slithered around me and pulled me closer, "As opposed to when I'm awake? Do I look violent or disturbed when I'm awake?" He smirked, and I punched him in the shoulder.

"How do you come up with such witty remarks on such short notice?"

"Why Clary, it's because I'm awesome. And perfect." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, peaked at the clock, and saw it was only ten-thirty in the morning. "So what are we going to do today?"

He sighed, "I think everyone can use some food that hasn't been created under the hands of Isabelle. Correct?"

I nodded.

"How about Taki's? I haven't eaten at all today." His hunger reminded me of the meeting earlier, giving him no time for breakfast.

"Sure. What when on at the meeting earlier anyway?"

"Same old, same old. The head vampire wanted to let us know that there were a few revener demons running amuck in the area."

"A few? As in…?" I looked at him in surprise. There haven't been many demons around for about two weeks, and now they are back?

"Maybe a hundred or so. More or less." He shrugged and checked the time.

"A hundred?" I gasped and tightened my grasp on his t-shirt, "We need to get out there and get rid of them and…"

"Clary! Chill out!" He pulled me tighter into his embrace, "We can deal with the situation later, but can we please get some food? I'm sure you wouldn't want me dying of starvation. I mean, where would you be without me?" Jace smirked.

I rolled my eyes again, forgetting instantly about the demons. "I would probably be with Simon…"

Jace pulled me into a passionate kiss before I could finish, "Ugh! Don't remind me that the bloodsucker had a chance at you. You're welcome by the way for taking you away from that."

I laughed and pulled him away from the bed with me.

With Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus, we headed off towards Taki's to meet Simon and get some food. For now, all of us were laughing and carrying on, absolutely oblivious as to what would happen in about two hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Okay, I know it was extremely short, but it's 1 AM in the morning right now, and I am extremely tired. See! They match! ;)<strong>

**Please review, review, review! Give me inspiration! Give me ideas! I will love you for them!**

**Love, **

**Erin**


	2. The Worry Wait

**Dear Readers,**

**Just wanted to remind you all of the opportunity to take on one of my older stories. The explanation for it is on chapter 1, so if you are interested, please take a look! Also, I would really like it if I had more reviews, but I would like to thank my **_**one**_** reviewer on this story so far, **_**jmads**_**. Your review made me so happy, that I decided to update sooner than I thought I would! Thanks! For others, please take the time to leave a little criticism or encouragement! Enjoy this chapter! Avoir! **

**Love you all,  
>etrainx3<strong>

**I also wanted to point out for those who read the fourth book, **_**City of Fallen Angels**_**, in my story, that whole situation between Jace and Sebastian did NOT happen. I mean the whole thing with "when you bring one person back to life, one must be killed." That's bologna in my mind. ;) I just love Jace too much.**

**Rated T for cursing and fluffiness.**

**Disclaimer: All of the ideas and characters of **_**The Mortal Instruments**_** Series belong to Cassandra Clare (As much as I wish they belonged to me. I mean, **_**GENIUS!**_**)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Worry Wait<p>

"Take it from me, Simon," Jace smirked, "Naming your band 'The Moaning Mothers' will most likely attract perverts rather than hot chicks."

Simon glared at him and retorted, "I don't need a band to attract hot girls, Jace." With that, Simon put his arm around Isabelle and a red blush creeped along her cheeks.

Jace rolled his eyes and looked down at the menu in front of him. Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, and I had all gotten together for lunch at Taki's, and so far all we did was listen to Jace and Simon bicker. I laughed at the silence and looked around. We sat at a large, curved booth. Magnus and Alec were in an intimate conversation over some gossip Magnus had heard. Isabelle and Simon were "secretly" holding hands under the table, but we all noticed it. Finally, Jace had his arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer.

"What are you gettin?" Jace whispered in my ear as he played with the loop on my jeans.

I shivered inwardly as I looked down at my menu. "I think a cheeseburger and a milkshake." I licked my lips both in hunger and in anticipation for Jace. "What about you?"

"That sounds fantastic actually. I'm going to get the same thing." He took both of our menus and stacked them in the middle of the table with the others. After, he placed a tender kiss at the nape of my neck and took my hand in his while keeping his other arm securely and protectively around me.

A thought occurred to me then, "Jace, about those demons—".

But the waitress, Kaelie, came over to our table to take our orders before I could finish. _Damn it_. Everyone ordered and settled back into conversation with each other. Though this time, Alec and Jace were discussing which weapon was better, a seraph blade or a bow and arrow. I scowled to myself more in worry than in annoyance. _I probably won't get another chance to talk to him about it till _after _lunch_.

Jace squeezed my knee and glanced at me, signaling that he would talk to me later about it. At least he wasn't ignoring the situation, right?

Finally, Kaelie came around with our food and we all dug in. Everyone got burgers, except for Izzy who got a salad and Simon who got a raw sirloin. We eyed him as he bit at it with his vampire teeth, and I lost my appetite almost immediately.

About fifteen minutes later, my burger still lay in front of me, untouched.

"Are you going to eat that?" Alec reached over and pointed at my food.

"No! Help yourself." I gestured at the plate and he picked it up to eat.

After five minutes, everyone was finished, the bill was paid, and we were walking out into the chilly November air. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, and took Jace's hand as we started walking across the street.

"What are we doing later?" Isabelle said.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could—" Simon never finished his sentence. An awful stench enveloped us as we walked by a wide alleyway. _Demon Stench_. Everyone jerked to a stop, their noses in the air as they searched for the source. We crowded around the entrance of the alley, squinting into the dark. As we did, a pair of red, glowing eyes appeared. Then one after the other, another pair of eyes appeared, filling the dark space with a red haze. These _things_ slithered forward into the sunlight, revealing their appearance. The demons must have been at least six and a half feet tall, for they stood taller than any of us. Their scaly silver skin shone like fish scales in the light, casting off a blinding reflection. Each one had long teeth and claws with spikes leading the way down their backs and to a whip-like tail oozing red poison.

"What the hell are they," Jace yelled, "I've never encountered these before!"

Alec stared wide-eyed at the approaching figures and stage-whispered, "_Dolors_," before all hell broke loose.

The demons flung themselves at us right after Alec spoke their name. One rushed at me, but Jace pushed me back onto the street and stabbed the demon in the neck, turning it to dust.

"Stay here and do _not_ go into the alley," Jace yelled at me before decapitating three demons at a time.

My mouth hung open in anger, "Like hell I am!" With that, I pulled out all the weapons I had on me. A small dagger and my stele._ Shit_. I looked up and down the street with haste, and charged into the alley after everyone else.

None of the demons sensed my presence. Magnus' fingertips glowed with blue and purple sparks as he burned the demons from the inside out, Alec used his bow and arrow to pin demons to the brick walls of the surrounding buildings while Isabelle decapitated them with her golden whip, and Simon's fangs were out and tearing through their scaly skin.

Jace was the first to notice me, "Hell! Clary! Behind you!"

He yelled at me right when a demon scurried up behind me. I spun around, flipped the dagger in my hand, and stabbed the knife as far as it would go into the thing's eye. The demon hissed, but didn't turn to dust. So I took out the dagger and quickly stabbed it in the heart. _If it even has one_.

I looked around, eyeing up the four dozen demons remaining. Jace glared at me for not staying put in the safety of the street. I rolled my eyes and stabbed another demon in the back, killing it.

We were like this for a while now, killing the devils one by one, until I noticed a demon coming up behind a busy Jace. _Okay, Clary. Remember target training? You got this, Clary_! With one swing, my dagger flew through the air straight into the back of the neck of the demon stalking Jace. It was killed, and Jace gave me a small smile before resuming his kill. I ran to retrieve my knife, but it was nowhere in sight. Frantically, I searched the area where I killed the demon, but no dagger was found. That means my only weapon left is a stele. I gripped the smooth surface of my stele, and looked up to see only about four demons remained. Jace, Alec, and Izzy killed all of them, and I blew out a sigh of relief.

Everyone panted and sheathed their weapons. Looking up from the dust on the ground, Jace's eyes went wide and he started to sprint towards me yelling, "Clary!"

My look of confusion was replaced by smothering pain as I fell to my knees and blood drained from my mouth. My back felt like it was on fire as a remaining demon hovered over me with its tail wrapped around my waist.

Jace leapt several feet in the air, unsheathed his seraph blade, and arched it to decapitate the demon in all one motion. As soon as it was dead, he flung the sword to the side and caught me before I fell to the ground. His arms were warm around me in the freezing weather. His yells to Magnus grew frantic as he looked down at me and shook me to stay awake.

The only way I knew I was going to passing out (or die?) was that the soft puffs of breath leaving my mouth in the cold air were growing more and more less frequent and unsteady. I used all my strength to squeeze Jace's hand before I passed out, retrieving to the black abyss, and leaving Jace's cries as they pried him off of my body.

**+ + + City of Lost Wishes + + +**

**Jace POV**

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

My mind raced as Magnus was hunched over Clary, _my_ Clary, in the infirmary at the institute.

She looked so sick, almost dead, and it made me sick to my stomach. I kept the tears from falling as I gripped the end of the bed's post until my knuckles turned white.

Her skin was almost pure white. Though the thing that worried us all were the gray, spider web-like veiny lines on her skin. They covered her body, from her porcelain face, to her cold hands, to her limp legs.

My head pounded, and I was extremely stressed and tired. I felt like yelling at the world.

She's been unconscious for nearly two weeks, with no sign of life besides her soft, yet steady heartbeat.

_Please_. _Wake up_. Just _Wake up_!

**Clary POV**

My whole body ached from head to toe, and tiredness enveloped my mind. I tried to open my eyes or even move my hands, but both were frozen in place. It was like I was in no control of my body. The only thing that gave me hope that I was still alive was the voices around me.

I heard Jace's frantic voice once again, though this time it was angry, "_Magnus_! She's been unconscious for two fucking weeks!" I've been out for two weeks?

"Jace, you need to calm—" Alec's soothing voice came into my mind, but was interrupted.

"_Don't tell me to calm the fuck down!_" I heard Jace irritably grunt and his retreating footsteps.

"Her skin is so white and _gray_." Isabelle said. She sniffled, and I felt a slight pressure on my left hand, leaving me guessing that she was squeezing it. "Are you sure she's okay? She looks…_deathly_."

Magnus' high pitched voice sounded to my right, "Yes, quite sure. The demons that attacked you guys are rare, but their poison isn't untreatable. Though it is difficult and might take a while. I don't think Jace understands that part of the healing process."

"He's just worried. Like all of us. But his worry is sort of ampt up." Alec noted.

"It's just time we need. And energy that _I_ need." Magnus sighed and yawned.

Several seconds later, I couldn't even hear the voices anymore. I just sat in my own personal darkness of my mind. Waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I'm still trying to figure out where I am going with this, but I'm sure I'll figure it out soon.<strong>

**Please review!**

**~etrainx3**


End file.
